Stein,Maka,and Souls Secret:Tsubaki's surprise for Black Star
by cosplaywrite
Summary: Stein uses his discovery of Soul and Maka at school against them, mean while Tsubaki has an eventful evening planed for her and Black Star.


Maka, Soul, and Stein's secret: Tsubaki's surprise for Black Star

Stein has brought his son Aries, the child produced from his encounter with the witch Medusa, to Lord Death in the hopes of a solution to what he should do with the child. In an unexpected irony Lord Death has chosen to make the boy a student at the DWMA. With this curveball a new question has come up, where will Aries stay? Well this question came with an answer when Stein discover a partially clothed Maka and Soul in the schools closet. However another witness to the scene was Tsubaki who watched from around the corner and found that she wanted a little twist in her love life as well.

Later at Soul and Maka's apartment Stein showed up with Aries.

Stein-So Soul I think its best if Aries stays here with you and Maka.

Soul-What?! No, you're not just leaving your kid here we aren't a daycare.

Stein sighed – Oh, well I guess you're right. I suppose I'll just take Aries and inform Lord Death of the little closet incident today.

Soul glared at the scientist who began tightening the screw on his head

Soul-What are you getting at screw head?

Stein grinned- It's quite simple allow Aries to stay with you, just until he finds a weapon partner and moves in with them. In exchange I'll keep what I saw today a secret.

Soul looked over at Maka who had gone red, yet Soul couldn't tell if it was embarrassment or anger. She simply nodded.

Soul- Fine, but you say a single word and your soul is my next meal, got it.

Stein- Of course.

Stein smiled then looked at Aries who had spent the whole time silent. While Steins expression was of relief his thoughts were simply that there was no way Aries would be safe at his home, he hadn't recovered from his madness and couldn't be trusted with the child's wellbeing.

Aries-Its ok dad I understand, plus I like spending time with Soul and Maka they're nice and we have fun talking, maybe I'll learn to see souls like Maka.

The boy smiled up at Maka who began to tear up at the realization of what was going on. Stein also fought his own feeling of sadness the child he never knew had already become so important to him that he wished to protect him even from himself.

Stein- Well alright then I'll see you all at the academy tomorrow Aries,…

The child looked up his eyes glistening while he grinned.

Stein-… we are dissecting mice tomorrow be sure to know what you'll be looking for.

He handed him a book title mammal anatomy.

Aries-I've already read that book.

The boy laughed and took it from his dad.

Aries-But it may be fun to read it again.

Stein smiled and a tear fell down his cheek, with that he left when he arrived home he had a bird prepared for live dissection, but for the first time in his life he didn't feel like dissecting.

Meanwhile across town Black Star was just arriving home when an unexpected sight greeted him as he opened the door.

Tsubaki-Welcome home Master.

Tsubaki was dressed in a tight revealing maids outfit her curvy figure filling out its every thread. The blouse was slightly small and squeezed her massive tits that flowed over the rim of her top. Rose petals were scattered around her feet which filled a pair of black heels and stockings which stretched up her long ivory legs and disappeared under her skirt. The petals made a trail to the bedroom.

Black Star- Uh…wow…what's…I mean why are you so…

His words clashed and landed on top of one another. Tsubaki simply smiled and took his hand leading him to the bed room. More petals covered the bed as well as a pair of red lace wrapped handcuffs and a blindfold.

Black Star-What is all this?

Tsubaki-Whatever you want Master, I only want to please you.

Black Star was without words when their relationship became intimate Tsubaki had warned him how she liked to be kinky but given her kind, nurturing nature. Still if his pleasure was her fantasy he had no real objections.

Tsubaki-So Master what shall you do first?

Black Star examined her form clothed in her costume alone was driving him crazy, but he had a few ideas he wanted to play with.

Black Star-Come here.

Tsubaki stepped closer and closer until the scent of her peach body lotion swirled around him and excited his senses. He reached out and stroked her cheek then let his hand fall to her chest. He gently traced the buttons of her over filled blouse.

Black Star- Well first you're outfit seems a bit tight.

He grasped the collar of the shirt and jerked her trapped bosom free popping buttons and letting them fall to the floor. Her bra-less boobs flopped out as she blushed.

Tsubaki- Oh, How informal I must have forgotten my under garments Master, please forgive me.

Black Star-Don't be silly you're beautiful. To be honest I'm tired of proper servants, plus these are far too lovely to trap within fabric.

His eyes fell on her ample breast and he took one and each hand and buried his face into the vanilla mountains before him. He squeezed and massaged as his tongue tasted her nipples.

Tsubaki-Oh, yes Master uh… I love it!

Black Star- Good, but we've only begun, now lie down on your back and put your arms above your head.

Tsubaki did as she was told and Black Star climbed up on the bed he bound her hands with the laced handcuffs and began to kiss her down her arms to her neck, then returning to her warm milky tits. He lapped and licked as his hands continued to explore her body. They fell passed her chest down to her skirt and slowly drew away the zipper. He pulled away the skirt to reveal her silk black panties and the straps of her dark stockings.

Tsubaki-Wait, I'm supposed to be pleasing you Master.

Black Star-But you are my dear.

Tsubaki-But there must be something you want be to do.

Black Star- Your quite right, but I'll need you on your knees

Tsubaki smiled but was a bit surprised that Black Star had accepted his role in her fantasy so easily he wasn't very experienced and she thought maybe handcuffs alone would have been too much for him. Nevertheless he had taken on the role of Master and she was glad to satisfy him.

He helped her off the bed and she dropped to her knees she reached for his shorts and began to pull them down. He stopped her.

Black Star-Did I ask you to do that?

Tsubaki-No Master, I'm sorry.

Black Star-It's alright just don't act out of line again or I'll have to punish you.

Tsubaki-Yes Master, so what shall I do?

Black Star-One moment.

He reached over into the night stand and took out a silk blindfold, he placed it over her wide eyes and tied it.

Black Star-Now continue.

She again reached out and began to pull down his shorts, but with the blindfold she had forgotten how close she was to his waist when his shorts and boxers fell his foot long cock lolled out and hit her in her face.

Tsubaki-Oh!

Black Star-Sorry I'm not that impressive.

Tsubaki-Oh no Master I was just surprised I'd never been struck by a cock so large if only I could see it.

Black Star-First you should taste it, I want to be in your mouth.

Tsubaki smiled she actually could see through the thin blindfold, but Black Star didn't like to be looked at , well not exactly that he just didn't want his cock to be seen, although she couldn't understand why. He was far larger than average it was almost a foot long and so thick that the first time they had sex she actually had to stop him to rest her sore cunt. By now though she was used to it, but he still didn't like her to stare. Even if she didn't understand his reason she wanted to make him happy, and just played along.

She pretended to have to search for his swollen mass and when she found it she brought it towards her quivering lips. She let her tongue escape and lick his pulsing head she followed it to the long shaft and began to lick down its great length. She started back up and started feeding his massive dick to herself, she was only about halfway down when her mouth and reached its capacity. She continued to suck and massage his throbbing cock with her tongue. She paused when her jaw became sore.

Tsubaki-Oh, Master you're so delicious and so big my mouth actually hurts a little.

Black Star-I'm glad you like it, but I want you to open a little wider I wanna fuck your throat.

Tsubaki-Oh yes Master please do!

She opened wide and began sucking again lubing up his large member, but he soon placed his hand on the back of her head and started to push himself into her throat. She chocked at first but soon became acclimated to the mass of her lover occupying her esophagus. As he continued his lustful assault of her neck she tasted his sweet pre-cum and her pussy started dripping and soaking through her panties. As he pounded his huge meat rod down her throat harder and harder, tears welled up not of sadness but just from the crazy rhythm of his thrust. Finally he reached his breaking point and flooded her with bursts of sweet warm cum, she chocked on the streams of seeds, but soon swallowed the last of it as he pulled his semi-hard cock out of her.

Tsubaki-Did you like that Master?

Black Star-Yes, but I'm still not done with you.

He removed the blind fold and her eyes were met by his cock which had already started to harden again. She looked up to see him gazing with lustful eyes. He extended his hand and helped her to her feet.

Black Star-You're underwear is soaked, I guess you had fun as well?

Tsubaki-Oh yes Master. I can't wait for what you want to do next.

Black Star-Well you know what I taste like, so now I want to know what you taste like.

Tsubaki shivered at the words, he had never tried that with her, but she was more than willing to let him.

Tsubaki-Very well Master.

She began to reach down to strip off her panties but Black Star caught her arm.

Black Star-Allow me.

He knelt down and opened her legs her panties soaked in her juices of ecstasy, the light smell of her womanly fragrance had mixed with her lotion making a peachy flowery aroma that activated Black Stars primal urges. Without warning he attacked her, licking and sucking her wet lips through the black silk, the sweet smell was matched by her taste so sweet to him that it outmatched any candy or fruit. His assault drove her wild she clenched the sheets and headboard of the bed, her coo's and awe's turned to wails and screams of lust.

Tsubaki-YES! YES! Master how do I taste, do you like how I taste Master?

Black Star breathed-Yes, you're so sweet and warm but these are in my way.

He ripped the crotch of her panties revealing her lovely gem his golden treasure.

Black Star- I can't stop myself!

He stood over her his full erection extended nearly reaching her quivering labia. He leaned in and spread apart her legs even further giving him ample space and even spreading open he wet lips.

Tsubaki-Oh please Master fuck me! Make me cum again please, pound me so hard that my screams wake the dead.

Black Star- Gladly.

He pulled her close and lifted her by her waist, he leaned in and penetrated her slowly letting her feel every inch enter her. She shook as his warm mass filled her crevice, he began thrusting slowly and paced both of them enjoying the pulses of their carnal encounter. Even though she was used to Black Stars massive cock it still made her sore, but the kind of sore that adds to her pleasure.

Tsubaki-Oh GOD! YES! Come on Master you can fuck me harder I know you can!

Black Star sped up, his thrusts becoming as rapid as his breath, pounding away at her wet pussy, her cries of pleasure filled the room and rang into the streets.

Black Star- Tsubaki you're amazing! Your cunt is so warm and smells so sweet!

Tsubaki-Oh damn it! You're so big I can't take it anymore I'm gonna cum!

Black Star-Yes Tsubaki! Please cum for me!

He made a deep thrust and was met by the resistant spray of her juices for the second time she came and now she had left his cock dripping in her fluids. Black Star pulled out of her to give her a moment to rest. She turned over and arched her back raising her sculpted ass in the air.

Tsubaki-Don't stop master please fuck my ass! Fill it up with your hot, sticky juices!

Black Star looked at her with his same lustful glare the reached again into the nightstand he retrieved a bottle of lube. He squeezed out some and lubed up his cock he then used the rest on Tsubaki. He covered he ass in the bottles contents and used his finger to guide it into her anxious hole. The cold liquid made her shake with excitement.

Tsubaki-Oo It's so cold! I love it.

Black Star- Well I'm sure you'll love this.

He pressed the head of his cock against her lubed asshole and slowly pushed in. The mass of his dick spread apart her vanilla cheeks, her tight cavity hugged his mass as it entered.

Black Star-God! Your ass is so tight. I love it!

Tsubaki- Im so happy you enjoy it uh… you're so big..I…my ass is…oh wow!

She reached behind him and pull him in closer forcing his mass deeper into her quivering ass. She cried out in lustful ache as her efforts made her lover fill her with his creamy warmth. He pulled out of her and a river of cum followed him. She turned over and held out her wrist to be freed from the lacey cuffs, but he pulled her up and kissed her as they both collapsed in exhaustion.

Across town Aries looked up from his book and then to Maka who was reading material for her lecture tomorrow.

Aries-That guy and his girlfriend are racing again.

Maka and Soul looked at one another and sighed.

Soul-This is gonna be interesting.

Maka-What do you mean?

Soul-I mean were gonna have to tell Black Star and Tsubaki to have quitter races.

He winked at Maka then looked at Aries who had returned to his book.

Maka-Maybe we can do some racing later tomorrow.

She winked at a blushing Soul, then continued to read.


End file.
